Three-dimensional (3D) imaging technique, i.e., stereoscopy, is based on a principle that two offset images are separately presented to the left and right eyes of a viewer, and a 3D effect may be perceived in the viewer's brain upon combining the two offset images.
Taking the polarized 3D system as an example, the viewer is required to wear polarized 3D glasses. During presentation of 3D images, two polarized beams of light are projected in a superimposed manner onto the same screen of a display. Each of two lenses on the polarized 3D glasses passes only a respective one of the two polarized beams of light. In this way, the left and right eyes may respectively receive the two polarized beams of light associated respectively with two offset images, so that the brain perceives a 3D effect.
On the other hand, the active shutter 3D system is realized by displaying alternating left-eye images and right-eye images. Meanwhile, an active shutter 3D glasses is controlled by a corresponding timing signal to alternately block a right lens and a left lens of the active shutter 3D glasses such that the left eye and the right eye of the viewer who wears the active shutter 3D glasses may receive the left-eye images and the right-eye images respectively in an alternating manner. In this way, the 3D effect is perceived in the brain of the viewer.
However, at present, since whether a display is actually operating in a 3D mode and whether a 3D imaging environment is functioning normally are determined by a human being, human misjudgment is inevitable.